Programmers can edit source code using an IDE (Integrated Development Environment). Some IDEs can include a code beautifying function, in which the source code is displayed with formatting. For example, when editing source code in a particular language, the source code can be displayed using indentation rules associated with the particular language. The IDE can be configured to support code beautifying functions in multiple source code languages of different types.